


The Pocket Watch/The Darkness Consumes

by 4cardot



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4cardot/pseuds/4cardot
Summary: Newt was standing in the living space of Tina and Queenie’s apartment. He was about to leave, but was finishing saying his good-byes and tying up his suitcase when Tina’s voice caught his attention.





	1. The Pocket Watch

Newt was standing in the living space of Tina and Queenie’s apartment. He was about to leave, but was finishing saying his good-byes and tying up his suitcase when Tina’s voice caught his attention.  
“Newt, your niffler is in here,” she called out. Newt huffed and quickly walked to where Tina was, leaving his case on the floor by the door. As he walked into the room, he saw the niffler was holding something in its hands.  
“Be a good boy and hand that over,” he said, holding out his hand when he walked up to the niffler. The niffler handed over the object and Newt realized it was a pocket watch. A very nice, yet old and slightly battered, pocket watch. “Where’d you get this boy?” he asked, before realizing the pocket watch felt too light. He opened it and was surprised when he saw black instead of a watch face. “What in the world,” he murmured, catching Tina’s attention.  
“What’s wrong Newt?” she questioned, but Newt’s attention was fully on the watch. He slowly reached up a finger and poked into the darkness, surprised when his finger went through. He realized it must have been the same spell that was on his case and slowly pushed his hand into the watch, causing Tina to gasp as his arm continued to disappear into the watch.  
His arm was a little past the elbow when he felt something grab his wrist weakly, causing him to jump slight. “Someone, or something, is in here Tina,” he said as he quickly grabbed onto the thing that had first touched him and began to pull out.  
As his hand reappeared, another hand appeared with it. Then an arm, a shoulder, and soon a whole body was being pulled out of the pocket watch. Tina gasped, “Graves!” The man fell to the ground, Newt and Tina slowing his descent only slightly. “Mr. Graves, are you alright?” Tina questioned, trying her best to assess his situation.  
The man in question was horrible looking. Only dressed in rags, his hair was ragged, a beard growing, his face sunken and hollow, his eyes blurry. “Where am I?” he croaked, his voice sounding horrible from disuse.  
“You’re in my apartment Mr. Graves, you’re safe,” Tina responded, before she called out for her sister.  
“What do you need me to do Tina?” Queenie asked, watching the situation unfold and Graves tried to focus on one thing, but was unable to.  
“Go get the aurors and a healer, he’s badly injured Queenie,” she replied as Newt and her carefully helped Graves stand and lead him over to the couch.  
Queenie nodded before leaving quickly, apparating as soon as possible.  
“I guess I won’t be leaving as soon as I thought,” Newt mumbled as he and Tina quickly helped Graves get more comfortable. Tina smiled weakly at him before turning back to Graves.  
“Who are you? Who is he Tina?” Graves questioned, his eyes trying their hardest to focus on Newt.  
“His name is Newt, Mr. Graves. He and his niffler just found you.”  
“Nifflers are illegal beasts though,” Graves said, before he slowly slipped unconscious, freaking Tina and Newt out even more as they tried to help him in any way possible.


	2. The Darkness Consumes

Percival had been in the dark for a very, very long time. He knew that because he had a full grown beard and had lost the ability to smell how bad he smelt. He used to carve on the walls little tally marks as the days past, but that was when Grindelwald checked on him everyday. Now he was lucky if he got checked on before he lost the ability to feel hunger. He was never thirsty, luckily, as Grindelwald had be kind enough to leave him a bucket that never emptied of water. He had changed Percival into rags when he had been knocked out.  
The room, if you could call it that, was a four by four room, not even tall enough for him to stand in. It was pitch black, except for when Grindelwald opened the object he was being held in. In one corner was a bucket for his waste, and in the other was his bucket for water.  
It had been longer than usual between Grindelwald’s usual visits when he heard the familiar opening of the object; the sound so familiar, he knew he had heard it before. He pushed himself up against the wall of the room, not having enough energy to stand up. He watched carefully as a single finger poked in, before it retracted. A few seconds later, a whole hand appeared, surprising him. Grindelwald usually just threw his food in before closing up the object again. This, obviously, was not Grindelwald.  
He slowly forced himself to walk closer to the hand, body shaking with every step. He reached up, grabbed the arm tightly, and after a few seconds, felt himself being pulled up. As he was pulled out, he fell to the ground and heard someone yell his name. The voice became clearer. “-you alright?” he heard Tina Goldstein ask.  
“Where am I?” he questioned, his voice croaked. Tina replied, but he didn’t truly hear her. He was staring at the man who pulled him out, not recognizing him. Tina and Queenie had a conversation. “Who are you? Who is he Tina?” he questioned.  
“His name is Newt, Mr. Graves. He and his niffler just found you.”  
“Nifflers are illegal beasts though,” he said, before promptly passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at 4cardot.tumblr.com  
> You can make requests and I might write them if I like the request enough.


End file.
